User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Special Battle 1: Dalton Brooks (Fuse) vs B.J. Blazkowicz (New Order)
So, guys, hello, it is Monkey Doctor 33 again. Long time no see. Yes I have been busy for days, and I do know I have been saying about that thing for quite a few times. But believe me or not, I am always busy. Nevermind about that. Due to my busy times, the Arkham Knight vs Ultimate Captain America battle is so screwed by time. So I decided to keep it for the future. The pages for the warriors themselves weren't really finished. I mean, Arkham Knight's warrior page. Nevermind for that. Oh, and just a notification, I renamed the "Break Battles" as Special Battles now. But it still has the same principles as my other battles. Nevermind, here is the replacement battle for that Jason Todd vs Steven Rogers. I made this battle after watching the walkthrough of both Fuse and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. And then... This is what I come out with. Well then people, without further due, let's jump to the battle! Dalton Brooks, 'the leader of the Overstrike 9 in Fuse, whose Magshield and combat skills gave him an extraordinary effect in combat along with his teammates! ''vs 'BJ Blazkowics, '''the badass Nazi-killing soldier who is out from action from 1946, and continues to kick ass in 1960 with the Kreisau Circle, and finally ends the leader of the Nazis in his game, Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse! Both of these warriors may be very different in the gap of time, however, both of them decimates their enemies using a variety of technologically advanced weapons! It is the battle between battle-hardened veterans, who fought many inhuman threats! A warrior from a one-time game vs a warrior from a game reboot of one of the greatest shooter games in gaming history! Overstrike 9's leader vs Kreisau Circle's best resistance fighter! In this battle of ''Brian Bloom-voiced warriors ''war hardened soldiers with technologically "impossible" weapons of their age... ''Who is deadliest? Warrior Information Dalton Brooks 'Dalton Brooks '''is a character from the game, ''Fuse. He is one of the four playable characters in the game, along with Naya Deveraux, Jacob Kimble, and Isabelle Sinclair. He is the leader of the game's main playable faction, Overstrike 9. Dalton Brooks was raised by an abusive father until he ran away to the streets, and found life in the Marines. Dalton became very experienced in battle during his time in the Marines. However, after three tours away, he had became very violent and disobedient, until his career ended after dealing with some civilian casualties in Egypt. A faction called Raven then recruited him, but then in the end, Dalton quits the faction. Finally, Dalton permanently joined the Overstrike 9 group, and he is very useful due to his experience and intimiate knowledge of the enemy faction-Raven. William Joseph "BJ" Blazkowicz (The New Order) 'William Joseph "BJ" Blazkowicz '''is the main protagonist of all Wolfenstein games, other than ''Enemy Territory. In this case, he is the protagonist of the game Wolfenstein: The New Order ''and ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. In this game, BJ was born in the United States approximately around 1911. He grew up in a farm near Forney Lake, Texas. In the prequel of New Order, the Old Blood, ''Blazkowicz infiltrated "Castle Wolfenstein", a castle apparently owned by Helga Von Schabbs, to know the location of Deathshead's base. He is discovered during the mission, and captured, but he manages to escape. Then, in the ''New Order, ''BJ travelled to Deathshead's compound, but again, he is captured, but manages to escape again. However, this time he is left disabled until he was found in Poland and was taken to a hospital. And then, in a day in 1960, BJ gets back in action after Nazis stormed the hospital where he resides. Then, later on, BJ joined the Nazi resistance group, the Kreisau Circle, until he killed his nemesis, Wilhelm Strasse ("Deathshead"). Weapons ''Note: This section only covers the weapon names that both of these warriors are gonna use. The details for the weapons are served below this section. Note 2: All of BJ's weapons, except the LKW, will not be in dual-wield mode, since the LKW can't even be dual-wielded in the game. Special Weapons Magshield (Dalton Brooks) '''The Magshield '''is Dalton's primary weapon, fitting his role of being a "tank" of the Overstrike 9. This weapon is a Xenotech weapon that can either unleash stationary/deployable shields, or a direct shield from the weapon itself. Like it's name, it is primarily a defensive weapon. The shield is made from Fuse (an alien substance in the ''Fuse ''game) and Ferrofluid. Like other Xenotech weapons, it drains power when used. However, the Magshield starts to lose power if it takes damages. However, Dalton isn't really defenseless in offense with this thing. The Magshield can also be used as a weapon, firing a "Shield Blast". The blast itself consumes power, but it can deal extra damage if Dalton has "caught" some bullets in the shield. When the blast is used with the "trapped bullets", it will deal extra damage. However, this doesn't apply to energy weapons. Not just that, this weapon can also get into a mode called "Fusion", that increases the fire rate of the Shield Blasts. A primary weakness of this weapon is that it has a limited range, and sometimes, Dalton has a hard time finding the substance ''Fuse ''if the power of the Magshield rans out. The ''Fuse ''substance itself is very hard to find. Still, this shield-weapon-thing can absorb so many damage, no matter what is it, unless the power runs out. Note that the deployable shield of the Magshield, once placed, consumes power, and instead of draining the Magshield's power, stays protecting for some seconds. The Magshield has a fuse capacity of 100. LaserKraftWerk (BJ Blazkowicz) Blazkowicz brings the '''LaserKraftWerk, or easily known as the LKW. '''This weapon is found on the London Nautica when BJ discovers a lab that has some information about the society named Da'at Yichud. The LKW is basically a mix between the Laser Cutter, and a blaster. The LKW can cut through solid metal in the "Laser Cutter" mode, but cannot harm targets. But in the "laser rifle" mode, this weapon is fairly effective against nearly all kinds of targets, especially metallic/robotic/mechanical targets. The fire rate of this weapon itself is already good. However, this weapon suffers from a considerable amount of recoil, sometimes. Although this weapon is pretty poweful, like the Magshield, it also suffers from an "ammo-finding-crisis", but seemingly, the LKW's "crisis" isn't really as chronic as the Magshield, but still, the ammo is hard to find. The LKW feeds on an electrical battery that can be recharged at specific charge stations, or power stations, like as seen in the game. For more offensive purposes, the weapon can have some upgrades. For this battle, the weapon will have the "Targeting Scope", which allows BJ to accurately lock on enemies (but not home on them), and fire at them with the capability of the LKW's full-auto damage. But that is the biggest problem BJ is going to face. Once he fired at an enemy with the "Targeting Scope", the LKW will instantly ran out of power. Assault Rifles Assault Rifle 1960 (BJ Blazkowicz) '''Assault Rifle 1960 '''is an assault rifle used by the Nazis in 1960 as a standard issue weapon. BJ himself uses it in combat. The assault rifle is an update over the 1946 variant, and this one is stronger than the 1946 variant. This rifle can be compared to those of modern day rifles (though I can't really be sure). Neverthless, this assault rifle is a balanced weapon in BJ's hands. The rifle uses 7.92×57mm Mauser as an ammo type and it has an iron sight. The rifle has 45 ammo. The assault rifle can also have an underslung grenade launcher (which is VERY big), but it will not be used in this battle. Other things about this AR is that it has a significantly reduced recoil than the 1946 variation. Also, this weapon can easily shred humans to pieces, sometimes, or even deal a considerable amount of damage to mechanical targets (although it doesn't really dish out a real damage to mechanicals...) Daybreaker (Dalton Brooks) Dalton Brooks brings a more modern assault rifle, and it is the '''Daybreaker. '''This weapon is a three-round burst assault rifle made for maximum accuracy, plus it has 48 bullets stored inside. It is the only rifle that can be scoped for long range combat. This weapon is akin to those of a mix of a sniper and assault rifle, or just, a battle rifle. The Daybreaker is also deadly in headshots, and in the game, it deals a pretty big damage and can be used while Dalton puts out a deployable shield, allowing him to shoot while getting protected by the shield. This compliments Dalton's lack of range with the Magshield, while this weapon basically is a death-dropper on enemies. The main strength of this weapon is that it's range and power. Handguns Handgun 1960 (BJ Blazkowicz) Like the Assault Rifle 1960, the '''Handgun 1960 is an update over the 1946 Handgun variant. The weapon is by default, a three-round-burst-fire weapon. This weapon is the first weapon BJ uses after being out for action after a long amount of time. It uses 9mm ammunition type. It is also equipped with a recoil-compensation system, and it is useful while engaging lightly-armored enemies at close range. If the three-round-burst wasn't enough, this weapon can also be surpressed for a stealthy and more accurate, plus controllable kill. While it is surpressed, the gun is fired in a semi-automatic way. The gun stores 20 ammo magazine. Guardian (Dalton Brooks) The default handgun that is used during the Overstrike 9's first mission in the Hyperion base. The Guardian 'is a versatile, and effective weapon to use. It has 15 bullets, and is semi-automatic/single-shot. It cannot be silenced like Dalton's enemy in this battle, but it is compensated with the Guardian's high stopping power, one-hand usage, and accuracy. The Guardian is the right weapon to do a quick job in running and gunning. X-Factors *For brutality, BJ easily takes this. He is more willing to kill than Dalton. He has tons of murdering to do against the Nazis, plus it has been shown that through out both ''Old Blood ''and ''New Order that he has no regards in killing Nazis, except one of his allies in the Kreisau Circle, that is a former Nazi. Dalton isn't that brutal, but he is violent, as explained in his biography, but he still has a heart. *For experience, both warriors have faced off against highly-advanced enemies, even inhuman enemies. But for some reasons, BJ takes this. While Dalton has faced robotic enemies and highly-advanced-technology-carrying soldiers, as well as a man who has a superhuman power after being infused with the Fuse ''substance (I forgot the name), BJ has faced even more things than that. Dalton has experience with the Marines? Yes. But BJ has a longer experience than BJ. BJ has participated in the 1946 raid on Deathshead's compound, and escaped it. BJ has also, before the raid on Deathshead's compound, in ''Old Blood, ''has faced "The Monstrosity" (King Otto's Monster, which is a giant zombie-looking creature), Super-Soldiers, mechanized hounds, drones, and the undead Shamblers. Yet again, in ''New Order, ''BJ has faced countless of even more advanced enemies. From gigantic robots, and even bigger (and upgraded) robotic hounds, until the monstrous machine, the London Nautica. *For combat skills, Dalton takes this. His weapons are much more advanced, and he definitely knows how to use it. BJ also knows how to use his weapons, but in techniques and skills, Dalton is more skilled. Both of these warriors have handled other weapons in the past. But Dalton's skill with some greater variety of weapons gives him the edge here. *For training, it can be said that both trains in an equal quantity. BJ being trained in the military during WW2, or OSA, and Dalton being trained in the Marines, then Raven. *For mental health, Dalton snatches this. Both of these characters were abused by their father, but seemingly, Dalton is the one here who can control himself. While both have witnessed the "horrors of the battle", BJ seems to take this worse. He seems to be a little much more insane than Dalton, though he can control himself. Battle ''London Nautica, England It's a breezy and cold day around the famed research building made by the Nazis. Everything was silent, save for some stray animals running around, nothing was there. Not even a single battle-hardened guardian Nazi, or weird wonders they've made were there. The London Nautica has been in quiet days in the past few months. No one knows what has happened to the place, but some high ranking Nazis knew what's gonna happen there. Some remainings of the Nazi took the Nautica as their last base, after the death of Wilhelm Strasse. They're figuring out a way to conquer the world once again, under the wing of another Nazi leader, whose name is unknown. They are currently working on a kind of substance, seemingly "alien" in nature, codenamed "Fuse". They thought that they can harness this mysterious power to regain control, but one day, all of those will change. A plane, seemingly advanced in nature, arrived in front of the London Nautica. Inside, there are 4 persons, 2 men, 2 women, armed. Luckily there, like as mentioned above, no Nazis were present. "Are you sure about doing this, alone?" Said Naya Deveraux with distrust. "Why not? The place is empty, I think. Plus, we're landing 'in front '''of this building with no one look, so it should be safe here." Dalton Brooks muttered. "Remember, Brooks. We're here to investigate that there is some kind of organization, not Raven or Fable's, is trying to harness the Fuse. Some intelligences said that it's... ''Germanic ''in nature." Jacob Kimble seems to be worried about Dalton Brooks entering the Nautica alone. "It'll be fine! Trust me. And Germanic in nature? Heh. Nazis don't exist this time." "Well, anyway. If you want to go there alone, we'll set up a comm with you." Isabelle Sinclair said with confidence. "Fine then. Wish me luck then." Dalton then drops down from the plane, to the exteriors of the London Nautica, while the plane leaves, and the Overstrike 9 sets up a comm with him. Dalton walks to the entrance of the London Nautica. Just some steps inside the Nautica, Dalton was surprised that there are Nazi flags and symbols around the building. "Damn... Jacob is right! (On comm) ''Jacob, you're damn f*ckin' right! It's Nazi over here!" "(Jacob Kimble) What?! There are Nazis there?" "Not a single damn Nazi soldiers here, but definitely this place is owned by the Nazis or some kind of f*cking Nazi fanatic!" ''After cutting the comm, Dalton began to walk to an interesting room that picks Dalton's mind... ''Meanwhile... "Caroline, you better be sane about this." BJ Blazkowicz said to Caroline Becker with an angry tone, on comm. "Based on the information of our fellow resistance members, the Nazis have been tinkering with some kind of... Weird substance with great power." '' "Seriously? Deathshead is gone, and they're not stopping? Are they mad or what?" ''"(Anya Oliwa) They're always mad, Blazko. Good luck, anyway." ''After cutting the comm, BJ, in the helipad of the Nautica, where he once faced a giant guard robot there, walked to the control room of the area. "Damn, systems haven't changed since I came here." BJ mutters while unlocking a door, leading to the Da'at Yichud Laboratory, with Assault Rifle 1960 in hand. "Damn, these Nazis are very smart. I wonder who made all these things?" Dalton said as he was walking around the Moon Dome area of the main base. ''"(Naya Deveraux) I couldn't see what you're seeing, but seems like they've scored a good achievement." "Couldn't really believe that they did this." Dalton looks at the moon construct in the Dome. Dalton walked around the Dome, trying to find some things, and he entered a room, leading to an unknown lab. "Hm, nothing special here. Caroline, you sure there are some big things the Nazis are doing over here?" BJ said while sneaking over the Da'at Yichud lab, although he knows that no one was there. "(Becker) Trust me, there are something over..." ''Before Caroline can continue, BJ interrupted. "Holy sh*t... Caroline... What the hell on earth is this?" BJ sees some canisters around the lab, filled with the "Fuse" substance. ''"(Becker) I told you so! Now, you can pick one of those canisters for us to..." ''Again, before Caroline can continue, BJ said with an alarming tone. "Sh*t! I heard some footsteps!" BJ takes cover behind a wall in the lab, and crouches down, with his AR 1960 armed and ready. At the same time, Dalton has entered the Da'at Yichud lab, while not knowing that BJ was taking cover there. "Guys... It's true.. The Nazis have been developing some stuffs with these Fuse substances..." Dalton said with the Daybreaker rifle in hand. ''"(Jacob Kimble) Nazis screwing up with Fuse? Oh damn, that's gonna be dangerous." "I know right?" While Dalton was speaking to Kimble, BJ secretly hears the conversation. "Fuse... Caroline, that's the name of the substance.. Fu..." Before BJ can continue his words, his last word is heard a bit by Dalton, which alerted him. "Who's there? Anybody?" Dalton said with his Daybreaker, alerted. While Dalton was looking back, BJ takes a peek at him, and sees that he has a heavy armor, as well as an assault rifle, seemingly more advanced than BJ's rifle. "Seems like this guy is after the same thing after us. He also got some back-ups over his comm. Time to give this guy a lesson." "(Anya Oliwa) Wait, BJ! No!" Before BJ can hear Oliwa's words, BJ immediately jumped out of the cover and shouts loudly at Dalton, saying "Hey sucker!" and fires his Assault Rifle 1960, only with Dalton immediately reacting and dodging the shots. "(Naya Deveraux) What the hell is that?" "Oh, f*ck! There is someone here!" With Daybreaker in hand, Dalton takes cover behind a table. Dalton tries to shoot the Daybreaker at BJ, but BJ kept supressing Dalton, until he stops. "Who the hell are you?!" BJ said angrily while reloading his AR 1960. At the same time, Dalton switches his assault rifle with the Magshield, and waits for BJ. BJ walks to Dalton's cover position, and he immediately sees Dalton crouching. Before BJ can shoot Dalton, Dalton said, "Someone you don't want to mess with", and a stream of bullets hit Dalton... Dalton's shield. "The hell?" BJ gets surprised that Dalton got a shield weaponry. "Told ya!" After saying that, Dalton uses his Magshield's shield blast that knocks and stuns BJ away. Brooks took the opportunity and runs away from him. "Damn! Caroline, this guy got a shield weapon! And it is really damn f*cking annoying!" "(Becker) Then that means that there is another new Nazi member. Shoot him dead!" Dalton runs back to the Moon Dome, but sees that his Magshield is running out of Fuse after doing a shield blast and catching BJ's bullet stream. "Damn need to... Oh..." Dalton sees that there are some Fuse substances in small canisters that he can use to reload the Magshield. Dalton immediately refuels the Magshield with the Fuse, but then, BJ arrived on another side and rains down a barrage of bullets to Dalton. Dalton uses his Magshield to defend himself against the bullets while running away to cover. When in cover, Dalton switches the Magshield to the Daybreaker to return fire against BJ. A burst of bullets hit BJ in the shoulder. "Damn! This guy really got some big punch!" BJ ignores the pain while reloading the AR 1960, and rushes to another position while trying to shoot Dalton, who also tries to shoot him. Both men's bullets didn't kill each other, but gave them real pain. Both soldiers ran away from each other, while they arrive in different places. BJ near the elevator for people to go to the moon, while Dalton in the main hall. "Fine then. He uses shield? Time to make it even." BJ arms himself with the LKW, while recharging it's laser rifle mode with a power station nearby. BJ runs to the main hall, where he finds Dalton trying to find him. And when Dalton sees BJ's LKW, he gets surprised, and BJ takes his turn of domination. "Say hello to my big f*cker!" BJ then unleashed a barrage of laser blasts from the LKW, which Dalton tried to defend with the Magshield. The LKW begins to drop the shield's power low, but then at the same time, the LKW runs out of power. "Sh*t." "That's what you get for being a hard-headed person, old man!" Dalton says while charging to BJ and uses a shield blast to BJ with the remaining power. BJ gets irritated by this and pursues Dalton. But later, he lost Dalton's track. BJ ended up in another room that he hasn't known yet, but it is filled up with lots of power station that he used to recharge the LKW. In the same time, Dalton ends up in another research room with lots of Fuse canisters, which of course, is used to refill his Magshield. BJ gets out from his room, and now, with stealth, tries to find Dalton around a warehouse he discovered. Dalton was also trying to find him, and he spots BJ first in the warehouse. "Seems like it's time for the lights to go out." Dalton says while he sneaks through BJ and turns off the warehouse's light, surprising BJ, but renders both men's vision useless. "What the hell? I know you're there, stranger!" BJ said while in a stance of readiness, with LKW in hand, armed and ready. Dalton sneaks on BJ and with his Guardian, tries to shoot BJ in the head. Unluckily, BJ already felt that Dalton was behind and punches him in the head, stunning him and then fires the LKW with the scope, which unleashes all of the LKW's power after being used all over until power out. But then, Dalton quickly recovers from the punch and immediately puts a mobile shield from the Magshield to absorb the shot from LKW. This irritates BJ and he goes the other way to find Dalton, again. Like cat and mouse. Finally, the two soldiers encountered each other outside the London Nautica. And at last, it's the final showdown between the two men, without the LKW or Magshield. They're just armed with their handguns. "I got hell of a time finding you around this damn place." BJ mutters with his Handgun 1960 loaded and ready for action. "You know what? You started all of this. This is pretty weird, eh?" Dalton says sarcastically with his Guardian prepared. "Well, tell me who you are, and what on f*cking earth are you doing here." "Easy, I'm investigating this place because somebody has been meddling around with the Fuse." "And those are the Nazis. Caroline was right." "Who's Caroline?" "Somebody you don't want to mess with." BJ repeats Dalton's words that he said the first time to him, and the two engaged in a locked combat. BJ starts by punching Dalton's face, and tries to shoot his head. But Dalton was too quick for the old man and he dodged the bullet and delivers an uppercut. Dalton kicks away BJ and shoots him with the Guardian, but BJ ducks over the bullet and fires his Handgun 1960 in three round burst mode, and it hits Dalton's armor, but delivers a considerable amount of damage. The two exchanges gunfires between their handguns, and then both are left wth one bullet in their handguns. "So, kid. Conclusion?" BJ said while suffering some damage from the Guardian, as well as Dalton from the Handgun 1960. "I win." After that, BJ, shoots Dalton with the Handgun 1960 in the last bullet, with silencer and Dalton also fires the last bullet of the Guardian. The Guardian delivers a loud bang while the Handgun 1960 delivers a small sound. In the end, it was all silent. Both soldiers stared at each other, but then the conclusion was reached. "This.. Isn't over... Motherf*cker..." After BJ said that, he drops down with blood all over. Dalton then breathes heavily, and sees his wounds, as well as BJ's dead body. "Oh damn.. This is so... Uhh..." Dalton decided to finish his talking and walks away from BJ's dead body without his Guardian, exhausted, and tries to call for the Overstrike 9's extraction. '''Winner: Dalton Brooks (Fuse) Experts' Opinion BJ is more experienced, yes. But his weapons are mostly offensive-oriented, which is countered by Dalton's Magshield, which renders nearly all of BJ's weapons useless. Not just that, Dalton's armor, as well as superior combat skills has given him the winning side in this battle. Dalton's weapons are also more advanced than BJ's, even if Blazko's weapons are also advanced. In the end, the leader of Overstrike 9 wins. Category:Blog posts